Sweet Temptress
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. She will sing to a party of a mysterious man. Didn't did she know it was Natsume Hyuuga's stag party and Natsume didn't expect her singing, he actually thought she was a prostitute!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Mikan suddenly rose up from the bed. She looked at the alarm clocked beside her bed. She forgot to set it last night. Fortunately, she still wakes up early in the morning. The sun had just risen in the east.

While taking a bath, she was reminiscing in her mind the dream she had last night.In her dream, there is a guy who confessed his feelings to her in the middle of the forest. She remembers the important happenings in her dream but like the others, she doesn't know what the real meaning of those weird dreams is.

_'That place is so beautiful. And I wonder who is that guy?' _she asked herself. Deep inside her heart, she was dreaming to have a happy ending with the man she loves.

It was already 5 months when Mikan Sakura decided to take the adventurous life here in Tokyo. She was able to finish her course in BS Accountancy in the University of Okinawa. She wants to work first before taking the CPA License Examination so that she can pay for it. She was already shy on her auntie, who is the one who supported her for college. Her auntie is the one who stand as her parents when her mother and father decided to have their own family. She didn't think that her family will end up like this. She was thankful that she has a caring auntie like Misaki.

She hurriedly prepared herself. In exact 9:00 in the morning, she reached the Tokyo Bank Center in Mitaka. There were already plenty of applicants that is why the line is so long. Most of them are like her who is taking the interview while the others is taking the exam. She was finally called after a few hours.

Even how much outstanding her credential is, the HRD Head admit to her that they preferred applicants that has working experience instead like her who is a fresh graduate.

While walking outside the building, she thought that it was better that the HRD Head become honest unlike the others who are always promising her. It was already afternoon when she thought of eating in a famous fast food in the mall.

"Mikan!" she heard a voice calling her while she was busy walking to the food court. When she looked back, she saw the person she hadn't seen for four years-her best friend Imai Hotaru.

She was shocked to see her appearance. She was already modern and sophisticated. Way back then, Hotaru wears like a country pumpkin in their high school years. They parted ways when Hotaru decided to take her college course on Tokyo while she decided to continue her studies in Okinawa. Hotaru take up BS Tourism that is why, even if its vacation, they don't have much time to see each other because she was always in different places.

"Oi! Mikan! Why is that you look like you saw a ghost? It's Hotaru!" Hotaru said while laughing.

"You're still insane!" She answered back then hugged her best friend.

"You're shocked in what you right? You, you still didn't changed, still pretty but conservative. How are you? Are you working or you're still reviewing?" Hotaru asked successively while pulling her inside the fast food restaurant. Hotaru was going to treat her to celebrate because they met again. Mikan laughed.

"Hotaru! One by one! First, I still didn't work, I'm still searching. It's been five months since I tour the whole Tokyo to find a job. I need to find a job first so that I can able to pay for my review" Mikan answered

"Right! You're still responsible as ever" Hotaru teased. "On second thought, I will be doubtful if you're really my best friend if you're not like that"

"I'm not that responsible, I just really need it. I'm already ashamed with Auntie; I don't want to be a bother on her family. I really need to find a job before my savings turns to zero" Mikan explained

Mikan is a working student since college even she has an allowance from her Auntie and scholarship from her previous school. She was saving her money back then because she knows that the money she's going to waste in finding a job in the mainland is not a joke, like what's happening to her now.

"It's your turn now, How are you? You really like a model now!" Mikan said while they were eating together.

Even if they didn't meet a long time, it seems that there is nothing had changed. They were already used in teasing each other when they were in high school; they were the closest to each other. They were both cheerful even if they were facing some trials.

"I'm fine but not that fine. I'm still starting. They said, I'm still trying find my place under the sun while I'm doing my best in my work at the travel agency" Hotaru answered

She was happy for her best friend. It looks like Hotaru already adapted in the way of living here in Tokyo. Okinawa is a city too but having a fast life is kinda different.

"So, where are you staying?" Hotaru asked later on. Hotaru knows that she has no relatives here in Tokyo.

"In Inagi, it's a boarding house. I'm just resisting it for the mean time even though we are many in there at least all of then were nice"

"I'm alone in my house in Tama. I'm used to be alone but not that I saw you again; I felt I want to have accompanied. I already finished paying it so that was already mine. Now, do you want to move in?" Hotaru asked to Mikan

Mikan didn't answer immediately. She was shocked because Hotaru already have her own house. Hotaru already have something she can call hers, maybe because with the help of her parents. There are many things that happen in the years that passed.

"You can move out when your work is far from my house. Please move in. I really missed you, one day is not enough for me to talk about my experiences" Hotaru said persistently.

"Okay Fine. My payment is only up to the end of the month. I will give my payment for that boarding house to you to help you for the things needed in the house. "Mikan said

They agreed that when she found a job that will be the time she' going to pay her bestfriend for the house. Even if she was ashamed, she just accepts her best friend's recommendation.

Next day, she already moved in. New house, new life but her goal is still the same: to finally worked.

* * *

"Hey Man, when's the big day?"

It was still early in the morning that was already the greeting for Natsume by his best friend Ruka Nogi.

Ruka is the General Manager of the company owned by his parents. It's not that they have both high position in their company but because they are really getting along together and they have high respect in each other that's why they were friends. They were schooling in the same university in college and they had the same course in B.S. Business Administration. They were also together when they take up their masteral degree in Harvard University and they can say they really know each other well.

"Why are you here? Do you still not believe that I'm already engaged to be married to Luna?" Natsume said. HRuka come to his engagement party last night that's why he knows that Ruka is teasing him.

"Natsume, I'm happy for you and Luna. Finally, my rivals for the attention of the girls is lessen. Your fiancée is easily to be jealous. I assure you can't make any drastic when you two got married." Ruka said

"In two month's time, Man, Luna and I are married. My really target is December for when Christmas come we are newly weds. That will be happy and I won't envy you even if you have the whole population of Eve" Natsume answered back

"Therefore, I need to ready your stag party as soon as possible" he was about to protest but Ruka cut him off "And you can refuse it. It's gonna be different, you'll see, since your bachelor days are numbered, Man"

"It ended a long time ago, Man, When Luna and I got together, I was like living as a married man. I'm dead serious with her so I've never been with any other woman seriously or otherwise"

Ruka shrugged his shoulders

"Fine, I got your point. But the stag party will push through. I don't want you to regret anything because you didn't go through it. It's a tradition and we'll just have fun. Consider it as the final test of you so-called 'fidelity'" Ruka said laughing then leave

Natsume was sure that Ruka will be beautiful girls in that party, but he was sure that no one will catch his attention. He changed. He was a changed man and it was because of his fiancee.

* * *

Mikan was looking from for a job in the classified ads. When she was in college, she wants to finish immediately because she was excited to work. She didn't know it was like crossing a string to find a job maybe because of too many applicants like her. She will go to the 3 companies tomorrow but she still opened her e-mail account. She had send many resume online but the no positive answer. Thankmgoodness, Hotaru has an internet connection in her house.

"Hi Mikan!" Hotaru greeted her when Hotaru come inside the house. Hotaru just came from Hokkaido. In her own impression, Hotaru's work is really enjoying because she can go anywhere.

"Where's my souvenir?" Mikan greeted back

"I didn't forget. How's your job hunting?" Hotaru asked looking tired.

"I'm going to go there tomorrow. I hope there will be a positive result. I'm optimistic that there is something meant to me"

"Your going to find a job soon" Hotaru said while opening the newspaper that was scattered in the table. "Oh my God! He's getting married! I can't believe this! She's so lucky" Hotaru shouted that made her shocked

"Who's getting married? Prince William?" Mikan teased because of Hotaru's loud shout.

"Because you didn't have any romantic involvement that's why engagements and especially weddings have no effect on you" Hotaru said still not believing about the article she had read.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is getting married! How can he be serious this time? And with her?" Hotaru commented that made Mikan laugh more because it looks like Hotaru doesn't like the girl.

"Mr. Hyuuga who? I thought it was more titillating from Prince William. It was just nobody" She still didn't want to stop teasing Hotaru.

"For your information, he is someone super handsome,rich,famous and important. I don't know why you don't know him. The newspaper reach Okinawa abd there is a reception of TV so it's kinda weird that you didn't hear his name. He and his family is famous in the name of canning business. Anyway, I still can't believe he's getting married. He really accepted the fact of being "The Reformed Playboy". End of the world for the illusionist."

"Your one of the devastated girls? Right?"

"Ah, not really. I have set my eyes on somebody else. It's just that, this news is too good to be true. Take a look at him." Hotaru said while handling her the society page that consist the news about the engagement party."

In front of her was the face that can brighten the day of the person who sees that face. Eyes that were expressive and lips that promising a nonstop happiness. She was expecting it to be this handsome, knowing Hotaru and her taste. But she was shocked about the effect of the picture to her. She saw many handsome guys before but the picture brought a weird feeling that she can't explain. But she doesn't want to admit it to her best friend.

"He's okay. There's nothing extraordinary about his features" she said calmly

"Admit it, you froze" Hotaru contradict. "If you thought that I din't saw you clush while looking at the picture then your wrong"

She didn't say a word to defense herself because her cheeks become hot. "Natsume's sex appeal sure is strong because he made the "Snow Queen" blush" Hotaru said still teasing her.

"You're exaggerated. I didn't say she don't have appeal, but I'm not saying either that he passed my taste" Mikan said

"Yeah Right! Let's just pretend that I got your point that he is not your ideal man..."Hotaru said not finishing her sentence. She thought that the topic has its closure but she heard what Hotaru said next. "You can't do anything if you change your mind and admit it to yourself that she's your type because he's not available" Hotaru said while laughing then Hotaru run going upstairs in her room before she can answer.

Her best friend sure knows how to tease a person but Hotaru is right. They were like that when they were talking about guya. She likes Hotaru because she was able to cum love life and career. Hotaru had said a little about her boyfriend. But for her, love comes in the right time. They said: _'everything in God's perfect time'_

For her, it was more important to find a job and to have a stable living.

And that small leaping of her heart while looking at the picture of Natsume Hyuuga is better to be forgotten. First, because he was a legacy of other. Second, they have different world. And third, she has dreams she needs to achieve.

_'I really should keep my mind clear, my actions in check and my heart on guard' she said to herself._

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, this is the first chapter. Many reviewers want me to post this so I post the first chapter. How was it? I hope you like it! Please leave a review! I'm going to post the next chapter after "Convenient Marriage" so please stay tune! Please read **_**Dream into Reality **_**under Rated-M!**

**Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"I haven't organized your stag party yet. I'm a little too busy these past few days but I'm getting there" Ruka said while they prepare to play golf

"Knock it off, Ruka" Natsume said while starting to play

"No way Man! I have waited for this for so long. My only problem now is where to find the girls to liven up the party. I know that you wouldn't be entertained by the women I have been with." Ruka smiled mischiveously

"You wouldn't give up, would you? We can have fun by ourselves alone without them, Man" Natsume answered

"All right. If in three days time, I haven't found anybody who could spice up the party for us then I'll give up in this 'women' thing. Your the one who was given a pre-wedding surprises, you're not being supportive. You know what, Man, Luna will be having a bridal shower too right? Who knows, her socialite friends might give her some macho dancers. Then, it's only quits"

"You're wrong, Bro. She not having a bridal shower. Her family will just hold a simple lunch for her and her girl friends. No boys invited" Natsume said

"Wait a minute. What's the big deal about inviting women on your stag party?" Ruka asked

"None, but from the way I look at you, it seems that you're silently hoping that I make out with these women at the party. Don't get your hopes up, Man. I won't be tempted if that's what you're counting on" Natsume answered seriously

"Ouch!" Ruka pretended to be hurt. "Your accusation hurt! I just want you to have fun before the big day, I know Luna wouldn't mind. Besides, they'll be there to entertain all of us and not you, exclusively." Ruka explained.

He shook his head for Ruka's persistence. "To finish this, I give you the green light. Go on with what you have in mind. Even if your flirtatious, I know you have my best interest in mind" Natsume agreed just to finish talking about that topic

"Just a reminder, Man, you're going to have a new life when you find your match" Natsume said before they go on with the game

* * *

_'Mikan, where are you? Can we meet up in Tokyo Mall around lunch time?'_

That was the text message Mikan received from Hotaru. It was just right in time because her examination in the company she was going to apply was already finished. She was going to be called up to know the result. She made her way to their meeting place.

"Mikan, over here!" Hotaru shouted when she entered the fastfood.

"Don't you have work?" she asked.

"I still have but what I'm going to say can't wait. I don't how you'll take this but please remember, I have good intentions in coming up with this in the first place" Hotaru said that made her nervous.

"What is it? Promise. I won't take it against you. Tell me, you're making me nervous" Mikan said, giving Hotaru an assurance.

"Fine, I'm going to give you an overview first. I was just starting in the travel agency when I happen to handle the account of this really big company. I was really shocked when I was able to spoke to the general manager for the agency's transaction for their company. He's really hands-on with the activities. Our partnership become smooth because we had many trips, out-of-town, conventions in their agency. Then, yesterday, he went to me and was asking for a different favor. It was not bounded by the agency. It was a personal favor perhaps. He is organizing a party for a dear friend and he is running out of time finding a performers so he asked me to help him. I thought maybe you like it, perhaps a sideline since you still don't have a work. Just for one night." Hotaru explained. She didn't answer yet. "You can sing well that why I thought of you. He was a well-bred person and his friend was a respectful person. He didn't tell me the name but I trust his word. You can make the party happy." Hotaru continued. Hotaru said how much she was going to get.

"Can I entertain? Maybe I can't sing well when I'm nervous. I'm not that confident when I don't know the persons around. Just tell the person you're talking to that don't expect a professional performance" Mikan answered

"So you're accepting?" Hotaru asked to make things clear

The truth is she's still doubtful but she was considering the money she will get. She was already ashamed to her friend who was letting her stay on her apartment and she didn't even had the chance to help for the expenses because she still don't have a job. She has trust on Hotaru's judgement in the person who was looking for a performer.

"When is that? I still need to be ready for that so that you won't be embarassed to your client" Mikan said

"This coming weekend. Anyway, don't be nervous because you have company. This is the address of where the party will be held" Hotaru said handling her a piece of paper

"This is amusing. I didn't thought that this will be my first job here in Tokyo. I hope next time, the job will be serious but I still thankful because I can get a benefit from my talent" Mikan said smiling

"You're right! Who knows? This might be the beginning of good things to come. Don't worry, Mr. Nogi was handing many companies. I'll try to recommend youy and maybe he was the one to offer you a jobwhen he was pleased by your performance"

They laughed and her doubt went away.

* * *

"Hotaru, Does Mr. Nogi joking?" She asked bravely even though she's very nervous while speaking to her friend.

She was holding a red sexy outfit that was handed to her when she came at the venue. And that was the time she found out that it was a stag party! She regretted the fact of accepting it.

"I can't wear something like this! The textile is inadequate. My soul is so prominent in this" She said while checking the outfit.

Hotaru was consecutively asking for forgiveness. Hotaru said that she didn't know also that this will happen. In her own perceptions, hotaru didn't undertand what her client wished. To make Hotaru not to worry, she didn't tell her that it was a stag party and it was a different entertainment they were looking for.

"I'm also confused Mikan but I already sauid yes to them. Don't worry, just think it was a costume and tonight you're not Sister Mikan but Sulty Sexy Singer Mikan. Maybe, they won't be discorteous on you. I know Mr. Nogi, he's nice. Please don't back out." Hotaru said pleading

"She remembered the good things that Hotaru had done to her. Hotaru didn;t had second thought on letting her stay on her apartment just to make her expenses lessen. She also don't want to break the connection of the agency and the company of Mr. nogi, that is possible when she back out.

She prayed that there's nothing bad will happen in that night. She also remind herself that she was only singing and nothing more. Period.

"Red fitted you. Your white complexion will be more visible. You must be ready because who knows, You're not meant to be a CPA but instead a singer at least if that happens, you'll be used to wear something like those" Hotaru said jockingly to make her agree.

"I think there's nothing we can do. We already received the payment" Mikan said

"Good Luck then Mikan!" Hotaru said and hung up

Mikan felt that she was going to be murder. She went to the townhouse early to be comfortable to the venue and to the people.It seems that Mr. Nogi is rich because of the looks of the venue. She was wearing her outfit and was top by a trench coat that she purposely brought because it was included on her original clothes that she was using everytime she performed. She forcing herself to calm down because it's hard to sing well when nervous and especially when you're wearing something like this.

She didn't notice the arrival of her two company that was going to perform also tonight. She was shocked when she saw their clothes. It was a replica of her outfit. It seems that they used to wear something like this because they didn't wear anything to cover it.

"Hi there" the two greeted

"Hello"

"What club are you working for? We're from _'Temptress'_. We are the star dancers there that why we are the one who is send here. We were paid ten thousand each" the other said who seem to be older than the other.

She don't know what she was going to feel. But she remind herself that she already sent the money to her auntie . She also found out that her payment is bigger.

"I;m not working in any club. I was just compromised here that's why I'm here"

"I'm sure we're not going to regret this. I heard that the the leader of the party is really handsome and rich. I hope he forgot about his wedding when he tasted me but if not at least one of his friends"

Before she can give her retort the event they have been waiting for was going to start. She heard that Ruka Nogi is the first one who came in and next is the person she only saw in the newspaper-it's Natsume Hyuuga! _'So the stag party is for him. So it means I'm going to sing for him'_ Mikan thought.

The first ten clapped their hands. All of them are rich based on the cars that were parked on the townhouse's garage.

Her whole body become numb. They are behind the stage that was purposely made in the living room. She saw the man in the newspaper again. The one who never let her sleep last night. Those eyes that tempted her in her dreams.

If she doesn't love Hotaru she will surely curse her because of annoyance. She hears a voice in the microphone

"Good evening gentlemen! Thank you for for coming tonight! This is a very special night for we are about to celebrate the first of the remaining nights that our beloved friend, Natsume, has as a bachelor" Ruka said happily

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note: **That was chapter two! I hope you like it! Please don't forget to leave a review! Stay tune for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsume remained his mouth shot while listening to his best friend's speech. There is no expression that can be seen in his face. This morning, he was the happiest man in the world but a while ago his world seems to broke apart. It's like that, he's not hearing any words from his best friend. His feelings seems numb. The incident that happened a while ago was coming back to his mind

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume happily walked towards the corridor of her fiancee's condo unit. Later at night, his stag party will be held but he had the feeling that he is going to be lazy for to go there because Luna and him will sure be happy the whole night._

_But he will try to control himself so that he won't disappoint Ruka for putting efforts for his stag party. At least, he thougt, when Luna and him got married, every night will be surely be fun._

_He smiled mischievously at his naughty thought. He walked quickly and grope his pocket to find the duplicate key for his girlfriend's unit._

_His fiancee is surely there, he know because the lights are on, even on the room that was slightly opened. He went tot the kitchen to soak the champagne into the ice when she he heard laughs. It was not Luna's laugh he's hearing. He stepped closer to where rhe sound was coming._

_"You're so good. Please go on, please" he heard that the voice was coming towards to a slightly opened room. He can't be wrong, it was Luna's voice. After that, he heard moans and groans. Luna was not on the bedroom so he was sure that she was inside the bathroom. He quickly walked towards the bathroom and he almost puke in what he witness. The woman he loved the most and made him sensible was doing "it" with a stranger while their bodies was wet from the cold water from the shower. _

_He was liberated, but it really felt bad when you saw your loved one having sex with someone else. Luna's face lost it colors when she saw hum while the guy distance himself to Luna calmly that made his blood boiled more. _

_"Sweet, I'll just see you around some other time. I think you guys need to talk" the guy said to his fiancee. The guy passed him like there's nothing happened._

_Contrary on what he felt, he calmly faced his fiancee. "Say your piece Luna" _

_"I'm so sorry Nastume-kun. It happened so fast. I just saw him at the bar a while ago and I don't know what came over me.We felt hot for each other, then this happened. I'm so sorry I let this happen" guilt was written all over her face._

_He didn't able to stop himself. Anger took over him. _

_"That's bullshit! But thanks to him, now I have proven once again taht you'll always be weak against temptations. Anyone, just a little touch of the tip of the finger on you, you just going to gave in easily. I shouldn't had forgive you when I first busted you. It's my fault because I believed with your alibis. I trusted you too much because I thought I'm enough and my love for you to be content" he said to her angrily._

_"Natsume, this won't happen again. I swear, please believe me. I love you" Luna said hiccuping while begging._

_But his heart and mind seems closed. Even if she was totally naked in front of him , it has no effect on him anymore; even on his body. _

_"Keep the ring Luna Koizumi. For all it's worth, you served me well in bed. You even showed me how much you adored this thing" he said coldly while pointing at his pant's zipper. "on numerous occasions. But I'm already getting bored with your performance. You love me? That's bullshit!" _

_"You're just saying that because I hurt you, please let me make it up with you. I won't disappoint you this time" _

_"You don't know me that well" he shook his head and throw the duplicate key on the bed. "And if for one minute, you think you'll have the world know why the wedding won't be pushed through , don't you dare. Believe me, nobody would even think of taking you seriously._

_**End of Flashback**_

He leaved the place angrily. He knows, he won't be coming back to that place ever again.

Natsume's anger still didn't went away while going to his stag party. He will personally tell to his friends that the wedding will never be push through. Womans are just the same. He swore never to be at a woman's mercy again.

He removed his feelings to that incident. He was angry, yes, but he's not regretting anything for what happened. He was angry because he's ego was stepped. He loved her and this is what he got from her? He will never be deceived again with those women.

"Man, you're spacing out. We still haven't show you our surprise for you" Ruka teased him that made him back into reality. Ruka was still at the center of the living room and was still holding the microphone.

"Maybe it's better that we won't make this long. Here's the first show from Mizuki and Miyuki!" Ruka said happily

The room was filled with claps. Aff of them were wolf whistling. It seems that there's nothing happened to him a while ago. He was shouting along with them while looking sharply at the two girls who were dancing. He wants to be a bastard for the night that's why he looks enjoyed. While the two dancers were dancing, they walked to the guys one by one. Little by little, they were starting to remove their clothes while holding the hands of the person inside the room and let the guys touched their almost naked body. Shouts become louder.

When the two stopped at Natsume, the tiny piece of clothes that was covering their sensitive parts fell while their bodies was moving erotically. While the others were shouting happily, he just remained staring at them-sharp and cold glares with scowls on his lips. There is also anger while checking the naked bodies in front of him. He remembered Luna's shows was like this and she might be doing this to the others too.

"That guy's stare is scary" That was the thought that was running through Mikan's mind while taking a glimpse at the back of the stage. She suddenly forgot that her body become numb when she saw what the two dancers did. She thought that they were used to it because they are the star strippers of the club. She was also scared that maybe it's not only her singing they are sxpecting. She will not let that happen. Maybe what had done by the two is enough.

Now she regretted about the hidden reaction of Natsume Hyuuga. He was larger than life in the person that was more terrifying. He really looked angry and that made Mikan curious. Isn't he supposed to be happy because he's going to get marry? She prayed that this night is going to be ended.

The two dancers made their final pose. The guy's shouts get louder.

"More! More! More!"

"Okay, guys, let's move to another venue. Let's continue the show there" Ruka said to his friends.

"How is this Natsume, well go ahead with two hot dancers. You have another surprise here, She's all yours Man. This is your last chance to crack up before to be tied up"

"Thanks, Man. Don't forget to use protection in case you decided to go all the way with those two. It seems that all of you will fight for them" He was able to said that even though at the last was reminiding him of Luna.

He was now more determined to embrace his old bad ways with women and he would start with whoever this remaining surprise was. He knows his friends paid her big so he's going to use it wisely.

At the back of the stage...

Mikan got nervous that the two of them was the only left at the townhouse. She was more comfortable when there are many people around. That Ruka Nogi, she's really going to complain this to Hotaru. She knows, he was the one who is responsible for her and the future groom alone.

She decided to calm herself because thats the right thing and she believes that Natsume Hyuuga is a reasonable person. If what is the reaso he's angry about, she was sure that she had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Author's note: How was it? Do you like it? It's short, I'm so sorry! This is a rush chapter that's why! I have something important to do! Harhar! I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer!**

** Please review! Criticism and whatever is accepted! Flames are highly prohibited! I'll update soon! Next chapter! They will meet!  
**

**By the way, ****Do you want me to put some sneak peaks?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Start the show!" Natsume commanded with authority. How he hated women in this profession. If ever, this will be the first time he's going to taste a prostitute.

Carefully, Mikan come out on where she was hiding in which is at the back of the stage. From head to toe, Natsume looked at her in a tempting yet judging stare.

_'So this is my precious surprise' _Natsume thought. Mikan was still wearing the trench coat that's why she thought that he won't be uncouth to her. A long silent was between then before Natsume spoke again.

"How will I call you? We'll be spending the whole night so you might as well give me name or else I'll end up calling you 'Sugar'"

"Mikan. That's my name. Call me that" she said calmly

"She doesn't know how she able to did that and she even met his gaze-that's when she realized that it was a big mistake because she froze in his blood-red eyes.

Natsume saw Mikan staring at him. He smiled secretly. Natsume thought that he was not wrong on his hunches. The front of the girl is the only thing will be aloof and demure. He guessed that later on, she will begged for him to take her. (**a'n: tsk!tsk! Natsume is conceited)**

Her attack is different from the first two. In Natsume's sight, Mikan seems to be educated, that's why he thinks that she's a high class prostitute. There is finesse on the way she move and speak. Maybe her clients were big shot.

While Mikan, it seems that this is the first time she saw a handsome and charismatic guy. His charisma is stronger now compared to the time she saw him in the newspaper.

"Is it really Mikan or it's just one of the name you use? Anyway, call me Natsume. You won't forget it after tonight" he said meaningly.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply but I assure you that's my given name and I won't be seeing you after tonight so I don't need to remember your name" she answered, making her voice to be strong.

He smirked. "Have you seen those two? I expect a better performance from you. It looks like you were paid higher so you ought to satisfy me ans my curiosity.

"I can do better than that without being cheap"

Maybe this Natsume Hyuuga thought that she win't answer his verbal assaults. No way! She's an excellent debater when she's in college. She sensed an underlying insult that's why she made her self ready for his insults.

"You have a sharp tongue, Woman. I just hope it is still as sharp later when my thing already needs taming. And I intend that you just do just that"

She didn't understand what he meant and when the meaning register on her, she blushed.

"Pervert! Don't ever think that just because I was paid to be here you can insult me. I can't believe you got yourself a fiancee with that attitude of yours" she said angrily then turned her back and walked towards the door. She doesn't care if that Ruka Nogi will sue her!

Because of what he heard, Natsume's blood boiled. He grabbed her arms then pinned her to the wall.

"Not so fast, Wench! You don't know anything about my fiancee and what's between us, so leave it out of your concern" he said angrily, his eyes burning while pinning Mikan's body to the wall.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me! I didn't come here to be insulted!" she shouted

He smiled. "Relax, Sugar. I still didn't do anything to you and you're already hurt."

He was stronger than her that's why her stuggling was futile until she felt something pressed on her belly button. She felt the hotness there even though her coat was thick.

Her eyes widened in shock.

His smile widened. "Like it, Sugar? Let's have a truce. We can spend the night however you want it. Be as meek as a sheep or as wild as a tiger. You choose. Let's play your game. I can only promise that would be begging for more and next time, I bet you'll even give your services for free." Natsume said boasting.

Natsume was confused on the things happening to himself. There is also a different reaction on his body. He likes the guts of the girl. For the first time, he was challenged.

"To hell with you and your propositions! There's no way you can force me to spend the night here! Play with somebody else! Now, that you're mind believes that I'm a bad girl what would you still want me? Can't fight the urge,huh, Lover Boy?" she said even though she was scared

His eyes become small. "That's more like you. You're being a whore finally come out. I see you chose the night to be wild, then so be it!"

"You still didn't get it, did you? I am not-"

She stopped when Natsume's hand started to trail on her face going down to her neck, then shoulder, she froze when he started to feel her chest while the other was on her thighs. Even if she was wearing a trench coat, she felt the warm of his touches. They were just at each other. Natsume was judging her reaction.

This is the first time a guy touch her and she can't understand the sensation that overcoming to her. She was nervous but not scared. She still can't move because of touches that made her legs turned into jelly.

When she came back to reality, she tried to push him. But he didn't budge. Instead, he removes her trench coat. Prominently was her curvaceous body that was not almost covered by the piece of textile. Natsume moved a little to stared at her whole body.

"So this is the body that lures the men to spend a fortune. Ruka really chooses well"

Before she can avoid him, she was dragged inside a room. Natsume locked the door and put the key on his pocket.

"Let go of me Mister, please, I'm not really what you think I am" Mikan begged because she was really scared. He let go of her but because the door is locked, she can't get out. Natsume sat comfortably at the side of the bed, watching her

"Please, Mister, Let me go out"

Natsume shook his head while staring at her while starting to remove his long sleeves. "No, I won't let you go, not just yet. Not after I've touched what you have to offer. I haven't felt and tasted you yet, so stop playing coy now. Just be thankful that I'm decent enough to plan to take you in a bed nad not outside on the floor"

Her face become hot. "You call yourself decent? Heavens! Can't you understand? I'm not like those two. I was here to entertain you all right but I'm just going to sing and nothing more" she explained. She let out all her expertise on talking.

Natsume stopped for a while. For reasons, he could not comprehend yet, it seems that he want to believe on her but he was already frequent in girls' shows like this. There were just like Luna., a two timer.

"You can still sing to me while I'm enjoying your body. You'll make this really happy, Sugar"

"This conversation is nonsense! You're insulting me again and again with your words"

Her attack now was angry again. Even if she kneel down for begging, his mind is already closed.

While Natsume was really amused on what's happening. Even if she was a whore, he still want to her. He still believed that she's only pretending, but when he gave what he want, she will be thankful for sure. Even if he make out with her, he won't feel any conscience. To hell with being faithful with her unfaithful _ex-fiancee._

"Why are you overreacting to this Sugar? What have you got lose when we'll have sex? You've done this so many times already and I supposed you keep a record of whose the best lover you've had. I'm willing to challenge whoever he is. Let me prove it to you"

That was the most painful insult she received. She slapped him hard. Natsume didn't expect that. Before Mikan can slapped him again, he hold her two hands and push her to the bed and lay on top of her.

"How dare you insult me like that!" her eyes were burning with anger.

"You find that offensive Sugar? I wonder what doesn't" Natsume's expression changed. "I knew it, you'll feel good under me" he said and slowly, his mouth started to trail down. She avoided her face to him. He stopped for a while and stared at her lips.

"I don't kiss new acquaintances on the mouth but I can't resist not doing it to you" he said. And before Mikan realized what he said, Natsume had pressed his lips onto hers while his hand started to trail on her body. And because she doesn't have any experienced...

"Respond, Sugar. You look like a lamp post" he whispered chuckling. "Has it been a while since the last time?" She was carried away with the different sensation that Natsume was giving her. Her body seems to like what he's doing but because of the insult, she was able to push him and rise.

"What is it? Are you playing hard to get again?" Natsume teased

She doesn't want Natsume to be more aggressive because she can't fight to him anymore that's why she needed a new strategy.

"Okay, you win. I realized that you'd be a great lover. Who knows you might surprassmy expectation so why not experience ut and make the most of this wonderful evening" she put her best in saying that. "I just want to celebrate this, so let me get us something to drink to calm our nerves. It's been really tiring to have an battle of spicy words with you"

Natsume stood up to open the locked door. Natsume was holding all of the keys so that's why he's confident that she can't escape.

"I know I'll see sense. Be back within a minute" He stood up and went in to the bathroom. She hurriedly went out the room and get the liquor on the refrigerator. She put some liquor on the two glass and take a deep breath before coming back to the room.

"What took you over a minute, Sugar?" Natsume asked sweetly.

"I made sure that we will enjoy this drink" she said handling the glass with liquor to Natsume.

Natsume was new showered and was only stripped by a towel that's why he's uncomfortable. She tried her best to pretend that she's not affected. He drunk the liquor quickly. He didn't even budge. Mikan thought that she need to entertain him first so that he forgot what he wanted to do.

"Will you let me sing the song I have prepared for you before anything else?" she asked calmly

"All right, let me hear you sing first before I hear you moan with pleasure later" he smiled naughtily.She was finding a time to have at least a chance to escape so she let that last part slipped on. She started sing. But before she can finished the chorus of the song, Natsume walked towards her. Natsume can't control himself aymore. She was a sight to behold!

He wanted to preved himself that he was wrong and there is only one way to proved it. He gave her the benefit of the doubt so Mikan needs to preved herself.

"No more games, Mikan" for the first time he said her name. "I want to have you. Now." calmly but full od determination. Before she can avoid herself, Natsume had kissed her while hoisting her to the bed.

The kiss was tender but it sends chill to her body. And she was abboyed in her own reaction. Natsume was confused because of the effect of Mikan on him

"Open your mouth, Mikan. Be honored that I find your lips so sweet" he uttered against his lips. "'Suar' suits you. I wonder how this remained tasting like this after all the men that have savored its sweetness"

He was relished yet he still insulted her. If only he knows that he is the only one who did this to her. If ever this bastard might be diagnos having Hydrocepalus. She decided not to be visible and just followed him.

"I give it to you, Lover Boy. You're so good" she said.

Natsume stood up and removed his towel. Natsume laughed.

"Am I seeing this? You're actually blushing and you're eyes become widened because of amusement. Ah, I get this, You're sizing me up. Making comparison with your previous lovers, Sugar?"

Sugar again. She was having goosebumps bacause of that name. For her, the way he said the name is so seductive. He was able to remove her clothes despite her disagreement. He didn't even turned off the light that's why she was totally embarassed.

"I want to see all of you as you see all of me" he said seductively.

"You're so beautiful all over, Sugar" he groaned. "Let me taste you here" his kisses moved to her chest. "Let me feel you here" his hands started to touch her thighs.

_'Lord, please let it happen before I can no longer fight this'_ Mikan prayed on her mind.

"I'm also not into long forepaly but I want to experience it with you" Natsume said. He stopped for a while to wear protection.

"Start feeling me yourself. I can't believe you're still acting shy. Get over it" he demanded.

She can't stop her hands. She touched his shouolders. His body was lean and well-built. It seems that this body can protect her. And she reveled the pleasure of hearing the sound he was making because of her touches.

His lips and hand trailed on her whole body. It seems that there's nothing left he didn't felt.

But later on, his moves become slow. Natsume's eyelid become heavy. And before he can do what he was about to do, he fell on her chest and didn't move. Mikan pushed him and rise quickly.

"Thank you Lord! You're just in time! I was about to be tainted!" she shrieked

* * *

**Author's note: **

_How's this chapter? Do you like it? Natsume didn't made his plan! Hehehehehe! Mikan's strategy work! I'll update soon! Promise! Please review minna-san!_

_How about a preview?_

**Preview:**

**"How was last night?'**

**"The wedding is off, Mom"**

**_"_It looks like Luna finally had a replacement in your heart"**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

**Author's note: First of all, I want to say sorry for the late update! Really sorry! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

It's so convenient that Mikan bought some sleeping pills earlier before going at the stag party. She was an insomniac person that's why she bought some pills. She had try that medicine once and she had a deep slumber.

She thought of using the pills to Natsume so that she can escape. She hurriedly spill the capsule's contents on the liquor before going back to his room.

Even if she was worried if the capsule won't effect on the right time, she hope that it will help her because she really can't think of any way. She prayed that the medicine doesn't have any bad effects when he woke up.

Destiny is on her side and it effect on him on the right time. Even if she was relieved, she can't help thinking what will happen of the medicine didn't effect on him on the right time.

She shook is head

"Goodbye, Natsume Hyuuga. I hope we won't cross each others path again" she said

She was regretting that they met in this way. Even if he insulted her and Natsume was treating her bad, she knows that Natsume is a nice person. Why did she thought of that, she doesn't know.

* * *

A cellphone ringing made Natsume wake up the next morning.

"Natsume, where are you? You didn't come home last night after the party you have attended. I thought you're going back here after the party?" His mother Marika was on the other line.

He has a condo unit himself but when he decided to get married, he was going to go home on his parent's so that he can spend time to them more before settling down.

"Good Morning, Mom! I just went straight at my condo. The party ended late. I don't want to make you awake. I'm sorry Mom, I wasn't able to give you a call" he answered. He didn't said that he is going to a stag party because his mother is conservative.

"Okay, Natsu-chan. Just be here this afternoon. The flower farm that will decorate the church will be here. See you later. 'Bye" his mother said

What his mother said made him fully awake.

"I'll be there, Mom. See you" Natsume said and hung up

He put the cellphone on the bedside table and rise. He go inside the bathroom. He's thoughts are now fully awake. He remembered Luna's unfaithfulness and his wild stag party.

When he look at his reflection on the mirror, he noticed the sweet smile plastered on his lips. He spent the night with somebody he called "Sugar".She was a sweet Temptress. She might be a whore but she was able to give him so much pleasure. She felt so different. He just could not pinpoint how uncommon his experience was with her.

While taking a bath, he was singing and trying to reminisce the events last night.

* * *

"How was last night?" Hotaru asked to Mikan while they were eating their breakfast.

She tried to act and answer normal even if what happened last night didn't let her sleep. She doesn't want Hotaru to be guilty or worried.

"It was okay. They like my singing" she choked on what she said.

"I heard from Mr. Ruka that the party was for his best buddy, Natsume Hyuuga! Gosh! I envy you Mikan, you saw him up close and personal. So has your opinion of him changed last night?"

Mikan prayed that she will stopped from asking. She was not ready to narrate what happened.

She secretly sighed. "I admit, he looks better in person. He has character and commanding presence"

_'but he's judgmental'_ she said to herself

"If only I could sing like you, I should have volunteered also" Hotaru said

_'You don't know what you are saying' _Before she can even said that, Hotaru's cellphone rang. She was thankful that Hotaru's questions was cut off.

When she left the townhouse last night, she was decided that she won't be worry anymore about last night because she was scared ast the feelings that Natsume making to her.

She was also scared that, Natsume might find out that he was all alone last night and he might get angry. Snyway, he was going to get married and he charge to experience what happened last night.

Either way, life must go on for her...

* * *

**Commercial**

**I know some of you didn't read an author's note, so I put it here. I'm sorry for this! I just want to invite you to read my new story "I love you, My teacher"! Thanks you! That's all! : Peace!  
**

**On with the Story**

* * *

"The wedding is off, Mom" That was Natsume's greeting to his mother when he got home

His mother didn't respond fast and just staring at him.

"Why Natsume? What happened? In the past few days, you two were so happy and so in love. The wedding is already planned and your father and I already set your honeymoon in Venice" his mother answered

"She did something unforgivable and I don't want to talk about it anymore" he tried to calm himself, he doesn't want to show his true feelings into his mother. "And I don't want to worry you too. About the Venice trip, you and Dad can use it.When was the last timw you had a vacation anyway? You haven't had a trip in a long while, so I guess this is the right time for it"

"Can't you forgive her, Natsume? You had your share of shortcomings, but you two always worked everything out. Why not this one, this time around?"

He knows that his mother is sad about his news, that's why he need to give her a simple explanation.

"I'll be okay, Mom. Don't wprry about her too, she'll get by. This thing really happens even to the most compatible and very much in love couples. Maybe we're not really sedtined to spend a lifetime together"

He doesn't want to break Luna's reputation to this mother because his mother and Luna was getting along well. He will be able to forgive and forget when the time comes.

Then, he doesn't know why Mikan suddenly popped into his mind. He immediately shook it off.

"About the wedding preparations, I'll have my secretary cancel everything" he inforemed his mother

"I did not see this coming, Natsume" There is sadness and feeling of regret in his mother's face.

"Neither did I"

* * *

"Hi, Hotaru! Good news! I finally got hired today! Guess where?" Mikan said to Hotaru happily

After the days that was like a dream and nightmare she went through, this is the only time she become real happy.

"Somewhere Overseas?" Hotary joked because Hotaru knows that she doesn't want to go overseas yet.

"You are annoying! I want to work in Japan first, remember?" she snob Hotaru teasingly. "I was accepted at Japan Land Developers!" she narrated happily because she can finally help Hotaru in paying the bills and to her Aunt Misaki in the province.

"_JLD?_ That's Ruka Nogi's company!" Hotaru said happily

She become nervous on what Hotaru had said.

"Ruka Nogi, remember? He's the one who had a contact on me on the agency adn Natsume Hyuuga's bestfriend. The party you attended, remember?" Hotaru said continuosly., letting her remember the names. It's like that she can forget those names-especially the latter. If only Hotaru knows, Natsume was always on her dreams.

"It's amazing! Don't you think it's done by purpose? You know what, Ruka is a hand on manager. Maybe he has privelege to butt in about the personnels that was acccepted in the company" Hotaru explained

Mikan frozed. What she's scared to happen was finally come: to have a contact about those two. Maybe not directed on Natsumem but still Ruka Nogi is his bestfriend. What a small world!

She can't take back the application thare. She knows how hard to find a job. That's why she knows that it's not practical to decline the accpetance in _JLD_.

Anyway, the company is big and she's not going to work directly for the manager. She just hope that she won't bump into Ruka Nogi...especiallt to that Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

"What! You already call it quits with Luna? The wedding is off? Am I really hearing this?" like his family's reaction, Ruka can't believed what Natsume had said.

Ruka went on a out-of-town trip the other day that's why they just met and talk again just now since the night he left him in the stag party.

"Natsume, you just had you stag party days ago. Something must have happened from then on that made you back out. Tell me, was it because of your special surprise?" Ruka said referring to Mikan

"I broke off with her even before I got to the party so,no. She's not the reason. Why did you even think it was because of her, anyway?" he retorted back to Ruka

"You tell me" Ruka answered with the tone of teasing

"It wasn't because of her, end of discussion"

He was avoiding to talk about Mikan because he losses his concentration when he was thinking of her. The truth is, Mikan was always on his mind and he doesn't even had a time about thinking of Luna and their postponed wedding. Well except of it was questioned by his acquaintances.

"Okay, if that's what you say. So, what happened between you and Luna? I didn't get it"

He didn't hide the truth to Ruka. He narrated the happening he saw that night before going to the townhouse.

Ruka become silent. He can't think of how Luna can do that to Natsume. He witnessed on how Natsume changed for Luna. He even idolized Natsume for being calm that night at the stag party. It's like that there's nothing bad happened...

There was a long silence...

"Oh by the way, thank you, Man, for my sweet surprise. You chooses well. I'm hats off on you" Natsume said after a few moments. He doesn't know why did he open that topic. The topic that he supposed to avoid because he was confused about his feelings.

"Why do you have that smile?" Ruka commented

"There's nothing but...you know what? She's different. There's something different about her and I can't pinpoint what is it" he confessed

"How different? Wilder than the rest of the women you've been with?"

"No, not in that sense. She's quite naive for a woman of her profession and she has class. I'm confused if that was part of her acting"

"What else, buddy?" Ruka asked interestingly

"She denied that she's whore. She protested too much but she has the sweetest lips"

Ruka smile wider. "I'm being suspicious. It seems like you're hooked on her. You can have her again if you want. I know how to get through her"

"I'm not! No way, Man!" he hissed. "I suddenly liked variety! I've had her already, so she no longer intrigues me" he denied. Even Ruka knows that he was lying he didn't asked anymore.

Now that they were talking about it, it seems that he can't remeber the when something happened between him and Mikan. It seems like something is missing but he contradicted the thought. Maybe he had memory lapses in what happened because of the liquor he drank that night...or maybe he's still anry with Luna.

So?

_'It doesn't matter anymore'_ Natsume decided

* * *

**Author's note: **

**How was it? Is it bad? Please review minna-san! It energizes me!**

**Again I want to promote my new story "I love you, My teacher"! Kindly read it? Thank you in advance!**

**Next update:**

**Dream into Reality**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I owned it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiffened when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

**Beta-reader: yamyam-chan**

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was Mikan's first day in _JLD. _It was still early when she reported on her job. Her emotions were mixed with nervousness and happiness because of the new challenge she will face.

"Mikan, Big Boss wants to see you" the secretary of the immediate boss in the accounting department informed her.

Even when she was confused, she didn't ask questions anymore. She prayed that it was not Ruka Nogi they were referring as "Big Boss" because there were others who have higher positions than him. The secretary let her in quickly when she reached the office.

"Good Morning, Ms. Mikan Sakura! It's nice to see you again" It was the person greeting her. It was the person she didn't want to see. It was Ruka Nogi. When she didn't answer...

"We've seen each other before but we were not introduced yet. At the stag party, remember?"

Ruka stared at Mikan secretly, looking for the personality that was differently based on Natsume.

"Ahm, Sir. I was there becasue-"

Before she can finish her explanation, he spoke...

"There's nothing to explain, Ms. Sakura. I won't judge you based on where I first saw you. Besides, Natsume was very satisfied with your performance. In fact, I admire you for still having the dream to pursue another profession. You chose a difficult one in accounting, that's why this company is giving you the chance to be great at it. I hope you'll find this work challenging enough" he explained frankly.

She doesn't know if she was only paranoid. It seems that, he was pointing to something. Anyway, what will she expect? His opinion to her was different.

"Thank you, Sir, for the opportunity. I will do my best to exceed what is expected of me" she answered

"Welcome to the company, Ms. Sakura" he greeted. "By the way, just to inform you, Natsume's engagement is off. There won't be any wedding anymore"

She couldn't understand why he needed to tell her that. She decided not to comment anymore.

_'What a day to start my professional life' _she said to herself wile going back to her office.

* * *

Natsume was frequently coming to his condo unit the other day. He doesn't want to answer the questions about his relationship with Luna. Although they were still hoping that their problem will get fixed, even though he already confessed that they won't be together again. He already informed his relatives that the most awaited wedding is not going to push through anymore. He didn't give any reasons and he knew Luna did the same.

Now, it was not Luna who's always on his mind but Mikan. He always remembered her and he always reminisce the happenings that happened between them. He was happy when he remembered the exchange of spicy words they made. He thought that if ever they meet again by chance, he would have enjoyed having a conversation with her. It seemed like Mikan had 'something between her ears' that he will surely like.

He finally accepted the fact that she somehow managed to get under his skin into his nerves. He was now concentrating on how to get her out. He needed an antidote.

"I know I'll see you here" Luna greeted to him that made him back to reality. Like him, she also had a duplicate key on his condo.

"Why are you here? There's nothing more to talk about" he greeted back coldly.

"I know I can't make you take me back again after what happened. You won't take my calls nor answer my texts so I've decided to come here to personally say I am really sorry for what I did to you...to our relationship. And I want you to know that I did love you and I still do" she said barely hiccupping.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe. I was honest with you from the start. You knew. I wasn't a saint when you met me and you saw how I changed for you. Now, I realized I never really knew the real you" he said bitterly

Luna walked towards him, attempting to kiss him but he was able to dodge quickly.

"When you decide to give us another chance, you'll still find me waiting for you" she said sadly

* * *

The days quickly pass. Mikan was finally two weeks in her job. She was two weeks nervous also that they, Natsume and her might cross paths again. The life that Natsume disarranged was still not fixed. Ruka didn't call her again and he was treating her nice when they cross paths at the corridor or at the elevator.

One Sunday, when Hotaru was in Hokkaido, she was going to the church.

She attended the nine o'clock mass and it finished by ten o' clock. She didn't have anything to do that's why she decided to go to the mall. She was used on going out alone because her friends were rarely available. She went first to the supermarket to buy some toiletries. By afternoon, she watched a movie. She had only done this again now because she was busy with her job. The theme of the movie she watched was love and she didn't understand it well because Natsume was popping into her mind.

_'Stop thinking about that engaged man' _she said stopping herself. Afterward, she was able to enjoy the movie that's why she was happy.

When she finished watching, she strolled around. She was about to ride the elevator when she noticed a wallet near the first step. She picked it up and ra1n after the two people in front of her, they had a distance of one meter. She assumed that the one who dropped it was the two because there were no other people near where she found the wallet.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am. Have you by accident dropped something?" she didn't tell them what she found, she was just making sure of everything. People nowadays were different.

"Takashi, I dropped my wallet!" the old woman said worriedly. When she was already near them, she realized that were not ordinary peoples. She was sure that they were included in alta de society.

"I think this is yours Ma'am" she handed the wallet to them. Happiness was written on the her face while her company was relieved

"Thank you very much. I didn't notice that I dropped it when I got my phone in my bag"

"How can we thank you?" the older man asked her. She knows that the two were a couple because she saw their wedding rings on their finger.

"Your thank you is enough. I just came from the church earlier that's why I became a little nice" she said that before stopping herself.

"I like your sense of humor! I think I have to get to know you more so that I can be younger" the matron said while laughing.

"How do we call you? Call us, Uncle Taki and Auntie Marika from now on" the mister introduced. The couple was comfortable with her

"I'm Mikan Sakura" she said bowing. She doesn't know why, but she was comfortable with the couple. She warmed up with them quite easily. Maybe because she was anxious for the love that comes from parents.

"Thank you again, Mikan-chan! Why don't you come home with us so that you can visit us whenever you want" her Tita Marika invited.

"That's right, Mikan, it's the least we could do. We don't want our introduction to end here" Uncle Taki said convincing her.

Because she had nothing to do at the house and she didn't want their good start end here...

"Okay, you're the boss". While they were on their way to the couple's house, she became shy. They were really rich and they were really nice.

"You know what, Mikan, we don't have a daughter, our only son was not followed by another" the matron said while going inside the mansion. "That's why, don't be confused why we were at ease with you. You look nice and you're pretty. You'll make a perfect daughter that we never had" Marika added.

"Thank you very much, Auntie" she said shyly

"Please stay for dinner, Mikan" her Uncle Taki said

She knows that they won't accept it if she will decline their offer that's why she agreed.

She secretly wandered her eyes around. The house was beautiful. She knows that, it's not because the house is dashing and big that's why it's beautiful but because the people who live there were nice. She was sure that their son was also nice.

"Mika, I'll just going to check the food in the kitchen" the matron said to her

"Mikan, maybe you want to go to the pool side. Let's have a chat" Uncle Taki said

"Okay, Uncle" she was excited to see that part of the house.

It's really nice to spend her time there. The surroundings are relaxing and the landscape is beautiful.

"What did you finish, Mikan?" the mister asked her. She narrated her life before she went to the city. "I admire young women who are driven like you. It makes raising my son worthwhile, because there is a chance that she will end up with someone who is nice"

"Maybe, Uncle, it's hard to raise a son"

"Yeah. But he turned out to be a man I prayed he'll be that's why we're proud of him. He's an achiever but we love him mostly for being a good person"

They didn't notice that the person they were talking about.

"Hi, Dad!" a baritone voice greeted that made their head turned back. Their eyes met. That were the eyes that she was trying to avoid seeing,

The world sure is small. It seems that he's the son of her new acquaintance. She received a glare for him. His glare was full of doubt and anger.

"Oh, we have company" Natsume said calmly but for Mikan it made deaf. It seems that Mikan is paranoid whenever Natsume is concerned Mikan wants to say goodbye now so that she can avoid him. Maybe later, he thought of telling his parents that they met in the stag party. She doesn't want to look filthy to the couple.

"This young lady here is Mikan Sakura. She's a new friend of ours and she's staying for dinner. And Mikan, this is our only son, Natsume" the mister said, introducing them to each other.

"So it's really Mikan. Nice name, but can I call you 'Sugar' instead?" he innuendo.

"No, Mikan will do" Natsume's father didn't notice the tension between them and before they exchange spicy words, Natsume's mother came.

"Oh, Natsume you're here! I hope you'll be staying for dinner. There is no one who is taking care of you in the condo. I assume you've been introduced to Mikan here" the matron said

"Yes, Mom. I already had the pleasure to be introduced to her" Natsume said then gave her a sharp glare.

"Let's not keep the food waiting. Let's continue this over dinner" Taki said.

Mikan and Natsume's father walked first while Natsume and her mother were walking together.

He gritted his teeth when he saw his father talking with someone in the pool side, he didn't like the way she talked with his father. And when he recognized who it was, he became angrier. At the dining table, they were face-to-face.

"So how did you guys get to know each other?" Natsume asked

"She handed my wallet to me when I accidentally dropped it. It's a rare act these days, that's why as our sign of gratitude, we invited her over" his father narrated

"What a coincidence, huh! You were all there at the same place and time, and this incident paved the way for us to meet." Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan knows that Natsume didn't believe what his father had said. She was annoyed with Natsume because she knows that he has cad meaning on what he had said. He looked at her full of doubt and threat.

She fought the nervousness she was feeling. It's not right that whenever they meet she would be nervous. It's possible that this will happen again because there were many people that can connect them to each other.

"Natsume, you wouldn't mind taking Mikan home afterward, would you?" Marika asked, after eating their dessert. She was about to protest when Natsume spoke.

"No problem, Mom. I think it's better so that we can know each other more" he said sweetly.

She didn't protest even though she had no intention of having him as company.

The couple looked at each other. They secretly wanted them to get along. They already accepted the fact that Luna and Natsume won't be together again. Their son deserved a second chance in finding true love and they wished that he will find it with Mikan. It's too early to hope but they will wait.

After saying goodbye and promised that she will visit them when she had free time, Mikan went outside first. She will wait for the taxi. A few more steps before she reached the gate, someone hugged her from behind

"Are you trying to escape, Sugar?" he said to her ears

"Let me go! Your parents might see us" she said panicking

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I told them, that I'll take of you. They already went upstairs to rest. That's why don't try to escape from me"

"I am not a prisoner so why would I escape?" she said "And you should be thankful, I was saving you the trouble of bringing me home" he hugged her more tightly despite of her struggling.

"We shared a passionate night together, remember? Why act so cold now, Sugar?"

"Must you remind me that! Let go of me, I can't breathe!"

Natsume let go of her but he dragged her quickly to his car.

"Why did you leave before I woke up?" he asked when they were in the middle of the trip.

Mikan was confused. Why would he ask something like. She was a whore on his eyes that's why he should be happy because he didn't see her in the morning.

She chose to become silent. She doesn't want to make the nonsense conversation long.

"Okay, don't answer that. I should have, you were off to see another scheduled lover" he glared at her. "Right, Sugar?"

"Stop calling me that!" she shrieked. And then she thought of riding his words. "You know, you are so right. I went hurriedly to my other lover. You didn't satisfy me, so I have to find satisfaction elsewhere. Plus, the money is good" she slapped on his face. She hoped he will choke because of annoyance, in stepping on his ego. He suddenly speeded up the car.

"Let me go down! If you don't want your life anymore, don't involve me!" she yelled

"Relax, Sugar, we're not over the speed limit yet. Besides, I still want to have another bout with you in the bed. I'll make sure you'll remember how it was with me that you'd beg me to stop. Name your price"

She's right, he was insulted in what she said. But she will never lose

"You're disgusting!" she was really low on his eyes, that's why, she wanted to tease him so that she can retract her pride. "I'm not interested! I already closed a deal for my services this morning. Sorry, Lover Boy, your offer is too late" she teased. Little did she know, Natsume made a wrong conclusion.

"Stay away from my father!" he said with a threatening voice. He stepped on the break. Fortunately, she was wearing a seatbelt of else her face will fall on the dashboard. She turned to him angrily.

"How did Uncle Taki came into the picture?" he asked before realizing his conclusion. He thought that it was his father she was referring to for tonight.

"Don't play innocent, Mikan. Maybe you thought that I didn't notice that you were seducing my Dad. Maybe he was carried away but I'm warning you. You're not going to win"

"So how are you going to stop me from seeing him?" she continued, teasing him. But she really wanted to hit him because of his dirty mind. Fortunately, she was able to control herself.

"It's just simple, I'm going to buy you. You'll be my slave sexually and otherwise" he said comfortable as if she was his shoes.

"She swallowed hard and didn't let him visible her anger". I'm afraid you won't be able to afford me. I only go with the highest bidder"

He stopped the car. She didn't notice that they already reach her house. She celebrated because he became silent.

"Thanks for the free ride, Lover Boy" she bid her goodbye then kiss the corner of his lips.

Before he can go back to reality, she was already inside the gate. She was humming that's why Hotaru was confused when she opened the door.

"It seems like you were happy! What happened?"

"Nothing, I just love the movie I have watched earlier" her smile still didn't fade

Meanwhile, Natsume almost make the car fly because of anger.

"That flirt!" He didn't think that she will kiss the corner of his lips. She's really tempting him. But he can stop the reaction on his body. Even if he thought that she's a whore, he still wanted to have her again.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Author's note: **This is the longest chapter I ever written! It was 3,200! Woah! Can't believe, I have written this! Hehehe! Please review! So that my tiredness will be paid off! Please review!

How about a preview:

"Fancy meeting you two here"

"Do you like the fruits, Sugar?"

"A million perhaps? Your father seems generous"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doesn't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiffened when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

**Beta-reader: yamyam-chan**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Mikan couldn't sleep that night because she was thinking about the things that happened last month. Earlier, she was known as an innocent woman by majority but now she was known a whore by a person who was starting to have a place in her heart. That's because of the pain he was giving her. She didn't like the idea of him being sexually attracted to her because it only means that what he was feeling for her was just pure lust. It seems like he wants her to be his toy while he still hadn't found the girl who can replaced his ex-girlfriend.

Next day, at the office, Mikan was drowsy and sleepy that's why she decided to go to the coffee shop. It was their lunch break and she didn't have any rushing work so she had time to eat there. Frequently, she ate her lunch at the canteen because she needed to go back to work her immediately due to a lot of work. After all, she was still satiated so she thought it would be okay to eat there. Iwa was on leave, she was her new friend but she was on-leave that's why she went out alone.

"Mikan-chan! It's you!" a voice called her from behind. When she looked back she saw Takashi.

"Uncle Taki, how are you?"

"Here, I just came from a board meeting. I was going to relax in the coffee shop when I saw you. What about you?"

"I will be going there too Uncle. If you want, let's go there together" she invited

Natsume's threat didn't cross her mind. Maybe because she's not guilty that's why she was being all spontaneous when she saw her Uncle Taki. She was happy when she was with the married couple that's why she wouldn't avoid them just because of the false accusation if their son.

"I hope you can visit us this coming weekend, Mikan-chan. We can also eat some cake and drink some coffee at home" her Uncle Taki said

"I'll try Uncle. Just promise me that we are going to eat some delicious food"

They laughed. But it was cut off when they heard a voice...

"Fancy meeting you two in here!" Natsume greeted them. Natsume quickly met his gaze into hers. When they came inside the coffee shop, Natsume already saw them but he just approached them now to lessen suspicions.

"Natsume! I didn't know that you were here. Join us"

"I''m not disturbing anything, Am I?" Natsume asked while looking at Mikan with sharp eyes.

"No, you're not. By the way, Uncle Taki just invited me to spend this weekend at your house. I'm already looking forward to it" she informed him happily. She was happy to see his brows meeting.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mikan-chan. Your Auntie Marika is still in Ohayo. She'll be back before the weekend" Uncle Taki said. He still has a lot to say but his phone rang and then bid hid goodbye.

"I have to go, Natsume, you stay here with Mikan. I forgot that I still have an appointment today. I'll go ahead, Mikan-chan" Taki said and then left

"Working on something wicked?" Natsume said after his father went off

"Your dad already worked it out, didn't you hear? We'll have the house to ourselves up until your mother arrives. There'll be enough time to bond, don't you think?" she teased

"Trust me, Sugar, you won't be able to mess up with my father" By without warning, he grabbed her and kissed her lips. His kiss was hard and he purposely let it long so that they could catch some attention.

After a few minutes, he stood up and left without saying goodbye. Because of shame she quickly walked out when she was sure that Natsume was already far. She was fuming with anger. She was exasperated with Natsume, he purposely embarrassed her!

* * *

Natsume went straight to Ruka's office. He was not in the condition to go to work. Mikan disturbed his day again. _'Not just this day, but all of your days'_ His mind said

"What brought you here, Man?" Ruka greeted him

"I saw her again, Man?" he said

Ruka raised a brow. "Who?"

He sighed. "The woman who ravished me at my stag party"

"Just ravished you? Maybe you mean the vamp who robbed you at your stamina" Ruka teased while laughing. He shook his head

"That woman is Mikan Sakura and she's working here at the accounting department" Ruka said

"What!" he shouted. That made Ruka surprise. "Why didn't you tell me ASAP?"

"Keep your cool, Man. I never thought you would want to know about it. After all, you said that you're done with her" Ruka explained

"Now that I know where she works and lives, she won't get away from me anymore"

Ruka didn't ask anymore on how Natsume found out where she lived. He has something he wanted to confirm.

"What is it this time, Man? It looks like Luna finally had a replacement in your heart"

"That's where you're wrong. Don't count on it" he didn't want to admit it to Ruka because he was also confused on what he was feeling

"Okay, if you say so. But why does it look like you're interested in her?" Ruka asked

"Know what? She's setting her sight on my father" He narrated to Ruka on how Mikan and his parents met.

"You're being presumptuous. Uncle Taki won't do that to your mom" Ruka said

"Granted that he won't, she still wouldn't stop. I can't believe you let her work here. I won't be surprised if she'll be involved with all the guys here in record time" he said hardly

"I don't judge her by her other profession, besides she's working hard to fit in and have a new life" Ruka explained. Ruka was laughing because it was obvious that Natsume was jealous. It was written all over his face, but still he wouldn't admit it.

"I hope she won't mess up with you too. Beware, Man!" Ruka smiled wickedly.

"Maybe I'll let her if she makes the first move. You let me wondering how wonderful it felt spending the night with her" Ruka teased

He wasn't able to ride with Ruka's joke. He restrained himself from hitting his friend.

Now he was sure: When Mikan was concerned, he was getting possessive. He would make sure that she would be his, exclusively, until he looses his appetite for her. He could not wait to have her again.

* * *

That night, Mikan received a phone call from her Auntie Marika.

"Mikan-chan, how are you? It's so useful that we exchanged cellphone numbers. Takashi said that you're going to spend the weekend at our house. That will be good so that my husband can have company. Natsume's just coming home there rarely.

"I'm fine Auntie. I'm so excited to go there. I feel like I'm going to have a camping at your house"

"I'll be back there on Sunday night. So, what do you want?"

"I'll wait for your arrival before I go home. I'll be fine with strawberries, Auntie"

"Mikan-chan, I want to apologize to you. Maybe you noticed that our son was always in a bad mood when the two of you met in the house. I hope you wouldn't think that you'ra one of the reasons why he's like that.

"It's nothing Auntie. Maybe that day, he was really in bad mood" _'If only you knew, your son's blood is boiling whenever he sees me'_ she said to herself

"The truth is, he went through a bitter experience. He broke his engagement to his fiancé. He didn't tell us the reason but indirectly he said that Luna had done an unforgivable sin. We know that he was sad because he did love her and that happened on the night of the party, which his friends prepared for him. It was not news anymore on the newspaper. We already treated you as a family member; so I hope you can understand Natsume. His pain will go away soon and who knows, you two can be good friends"

Now she knew the reason why he was like that in the stag party. She was just unfortunate because she was the one he had thrown his anger at melody. She even thought that he's a playboy because he already had a fiancé but still he seduced her.

But it was still painful to be accused as a prostitute. He didn't even think of knowing her first before judging her.

"Don't worry, Auntie. Your son can handle this. His wounds will be healed when time comes" she said to the matron. She was sincere on what she said. She prayed that Natsume will soon recovered and find a new lover so that his parents will see that he's finally well. If that happens, she was sure that he won't bother her again.

If he will replace his ex-girlfriend, she was sure that the girl can surpass his ex. And it wasn't her. No chance of her, especially that he saw her as an opportunist. It was painful but it was the truth and its time to accept that fact.

* * *

Mikan saw a fruit basket on her desk. There's no one who can tell her who's the one who sent it. There's no card also.

"It seems like you have a secret admirer Mikan" Anna teased, she was her accounting officer. She was nice that's why she became comfortable with her.

"Yeah right Mikan! And it looks like, he has a different style. It's not flowers nor chocolates" Nonoko teased

"I don't have any idea on who's going to send me this. My birthday is still far. But whoever he was, thanks to him because we have something to eat. If that's a flower, it will just wither and we won't be satiated" she said

"Can I have some grapes?" Nonoko asked

They happily ate the fruits. She just grabbed a piece of apple and then she gave it to her office mates. The day quickly passed. She was thinking about the person who sent her the fruits. Is it one of her office mates who want to make friends with her? She wished that he would introduce himself to him so that she can thank him personally.

When she got back home, Mikan arranged her things for her weekend escapade at the Hyuugas. Hotaru was not around because she was on the cruise. When Hotaru comes back, she will tell her the things that happened between her and Natsume. She stopped packing when her cellphone rang.

"Did you like the fruits? I realized you'd like it more than flowers, Sugar" the voice said. She now knew who the person that sent her the fruits. There is only one person she knew who called her 'Sugar'.

"How did you know my number?" she asked

"It was easy, let me just say I'm resourceful when it comes to things about you" It was sweet to hear but she knows that it's not like that.

"My office mates liked it so I guess I have to thank you. So there, thank you"

"Your thank you is nice but I don't want that as your expression of gratitude. It doesn't suit you; it's so modest"

"I did not ask for it in the first place, so I don't have any obligations whatsoever to thank you in a way you pleased" she was really angry with Natsume, he didn't know how to give without asking anything.

"You know what I'm asking you to do. Stay away from my father, got it now? Consider the fruits as my warning to you Sugar" he threaten

"How dare you warn me! What can I do if I found your dad more desirable than you? I can imagine how we are going to enjoy each other's company" She heard him sighed.

"How much would you get from this?" he asked angrily

"A million perhaps? Your dad seems generous" Natsume cursed. She pulled the phone far because she was hurt on his words

"All right, since you have named your price, I'll double it. You'll get two million for staying away from him and for spending the whole week in my bed. I'm flying to Hokkaido this evening so you have the whole weekend to think about my proposal. Consider yourself lucky, I haven't offered that to anybody else"

"You're indeed one lucky guy! You know why?" When Natsume didn't answer, she continued "It's because I'm saving you a fortune. I won't agree with your terms. You can go on wanting me and torturing yourself for not having me. 'Bye, Lover Boy"

She turned off the cellphone. Her tears started to form. She was sad with what's happening. It seems that they would never get along anymore and his insights of her wouldn't be changed. Finally, she finally admitted to herself that she wants to be special for Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi Minna-san! Chapter 7 is up! I hope you like it! I want to thank all the reviewers for Chapter 6! So again, Please review Minna!**

Preview:

"Natsume stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't play games with me, Mikan"

"I think I'm falling in love with you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doesn't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiffened when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

**Beta-reader: yamyam-chan**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Early in the morning, Mikan was already at the Hyuuga Mansion. She was thankful because her vacation would be peaceful because Natsume would not be around.

"Welcome, Mikan-chan. I hope this is the start of your visitation during weekends. I'm sure this house will be more colorful" her Uncle Taki said

They chit-chatted happily. Uncle Taki is really nice to her. He is even teaching her how to play chess and he showed her the library that is full of his collection of books. Because she loved to read, she was so happy to see it. The whole day passed quickly.

"Fell free to bring home the book you want to read. I'm sure that you can't finish it in two days"

"You're not going to be bored here Uncle because there are so many things you can do" she said

"Your Auntie Marika's hobby is gardening flowers, that's why it's fine for her to stay home. I'm sure that she will bring some orchids from Ohio"

"Ummm, what are Natsume's hobbies, Uncle?" she asked

"Ah, Natsume. His hobby is to play golf, tour around beautiful places and having a chat with us. That boy is sweet. He was the one who taught me how to pay golf. With girls, he is easily attracted to someone who is a good conversationalist"

_'I'm also a sensible talker"_Mikan thought. That's the only thing she can match with him

After a few moments, they started eating their supper

"Mikan-chan, the guest room is ready so if you feel like resting you go ahead. I'm just going out because my friends invited me. I couldn't refuse them even though I told them that I have a visitor"

"Oh, go ahead, Uncle. It will be so embarrassing if you couldn't go out because of me"

He smiled. "Maybe I'll be back by dawn so don't wait for me anymore. Just call the maids if you need anything. Tomorrow, your Auntie Marika will be here"

"Don't worry about me, Uncle. I'm just going to read in my room. I need to start reading your collections. Have fun"

When he was finally out, she went to her room, bringing the books she wanted to read. She just started reading a few pages of the book when she felt sleepy.

* * *

She was sleeping only for a few hours when suddenly she was awakened by kisses on her face. She was surprised to see Natsume.

"Natsume, stop! What do you think you're doing?" she asked while avoiding her face to him

"Kissing you, Sugar and more" Natsume said while removing his own clothes.

"I thought you're in Hokkaido?" she managed to ask even though she was very nervous when she saw his bare chest. God, Natsume was really beautiful.

"I was but I managed to be back right in time for this..." he said "You know, you're one amazing woman. You still have time to talk. Don't worry, we'll talk later right after" he slammed his hungry lips into hers. "Mmm...seems like yesterday when we first did this. You're sweeter this time around, Sugar"

After hearing that name, she got back to reality. She pushed him away.

"You're no greater lover than you already are" she lied bravely. It's better for him to be angry instead of accomplishing his goal. But it seems like he didn't hear anything. He didn't budge on what she said, instead he became more aggressive. He pulled her and kissed her again.

"You can serve two masters, can't you? I won't mind sharing you to the world" he said coldly but anger was evident on his voice.

"Natsume, please listen to me. Please stop. I'm still not ready for this" she said. She was torn between fighting and surrendering to him.

But it seems that, Natsume didn't hear anything. He just continue kissing and caressing her.

"Come on, Sugar, we already did this so you've got nothing to lose and as I've said, I don't mind sharing you with others. I'm being considerate, don't you think?" Natsume insisted

But contradicted on what he said, he vowed that Mikan would be exclusively his up until a week or so. His two million offer was still standing even when Mikan already refused. Mikan started to struggle again because of what she heard. She was really trying her best to get away from his grip.

"Just relax a little, Mikan. I'm doing it nice and slow. This room is sound proof so no one will hear you outside"

Natsume grabbed her hand and brought it to his shoulders.

"Feel me too, Mikan" the way he said that was serene, that's why she unconsciously stopped screaming.

Little by little, she let go of her feelings. She touched him and kissed him back. She savored the sweetness of his kisses. The luxury of hearing the sounds he made.

Natsume noticed the changes in Mikan and he celebrated secretly. He kissed her deeply. When he figured out that she was ready, he decided to take her.

Mikan shouted in pain. Natsume stopped for a while.

"Relax, Sugar. Does it feel like the first time" Natsume managed to say while positioning himself again.

"Damn you! Can't you feel it? This is my first time!" Her tears started to fall

That's enough for Natsume to stop; he can't believe what she had said

"Don't play games with me, Mikan. How is it possible that you're still a virgin?"

She was sure on what Natsume had said. In this moment, the guy she loved still didn't change his belief about her but she was not going to lose.

"It's not important to me if you don't want to believe me. Forget what I've said and leave me. Don't come near me again" Mikan said painfully. It's better to be like this instead of reaching the point that even respect with herself will be gone. She managed to push the body of the surprised Natsume. Before Natsume can snap out, Mikan already went inside the bathroom and cried inside.

Meanwhile, his intention on knocking was stopped in midair. He was confused with the things that were happening but he decided to give Mikan sometime to be alone. He doesn't know what to think.

The night was long for the two of them...

* * *

When Mikan went downstairs, the Hyuuga family was eating together. Marika was already got back from Ohio and contradict on what she was praying, Natsume was there. It seems like, she can't avoid him now.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you're finally awake. Come on and join us" the matron said

"It's good that Natsume went home and so you had company" Takashi said

"Maybe I was already asleep when he came" she said then prayed that Natsume will agree or maybe just kept quiet. She doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of his parents.

"Maybe, I already got back by dawn" Natsume agreed. Well, that was the truth. She was already asleep when he got back; he just woke her up.

"Okay, just eat, Mikan-chan, so that you can have a taste of the strawberries. I'm sure your craving for it, right?"

"Yes, Auntie. It's been a long time since I last ate some. Thank you"

The next moment, she just remained silent, listening to their chat. She was thankful that she didn't need to join in. But it's not only sometimes that she will catch Natsume's stares. She cannot read any emotion in his eyes.

"Dad, Mom, I'll take Mikan home later" Natsume volunteered. The couple became happy

"Yeah, that's right, so that Mikan will come here everyday" the matron said

"There's no need, Auntie. I'll just wait for a taxi. Your son doesn't need to change schedules because of me. I promise I'll stay here every weekend" Mikan said even though she didn't know if she can fulfill it. It was so sad that because of avoiding Natsume, her relationship with his parents will be affected.

"He offered to drive you home, Mikan, so it's not a bother" Taki said

"It's okay, Mikan. I'm happy that you are getting along with Mom and Dad. It's not a bother" Natsume said

Mikan doesn't know how Natsume managed to speak with her, after what happened last night. She was annoyed with him because he was making a way for them to get solo. She's still not ready to fight with him because it looks like the pain he had done to her will never be gone. She will be having a hard time forgetting when he is around.

She just agreed so that the topic will be closed and so that his parents will not notice anything. She hoped that this will be the last time she would be with him.

Meanwhile, she didn't know that, when she was still upstairs, she was the topic. Natsume admitted that he had feelings for Mikan. Last night, he studied his feelings and he admitted that, there is something that he felt when he sees her or thinks of her.

Shocked on what he discovered last night, he doesn't have plans to think about it. The most important thing is, he needs to know what he really felt for Mikan. He can face and accept everything.

His parents happily accepted what he had confessed and he was supported by them. He wished to them that they need to keep it a secret first up until he sorted out his feelings. If there is something he was sure now, it was that Mikan doesn't have any affair with his father. He was just narrow-minded to have some malicious thoughts about their relationship.

* * *

While on their way, they were not talking to each other. The only sounds they heard were the music from the radio. Before Mikan could go down, Natsume held her hand.

"Mikan, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Also the other time I've hurt you, but I'm not sorry for wanting you. I can't deny it even if it's wrong on your side. I still want to have you" Natsume said. "But I want us to have a fresh start"

"We're not going to start anything, Natsume, because there's nothing between us" It was painful for her that his lust for her will never be deeper. She doesn't want to hope anymore.

"We have different principles. You want a relationship built on lust while I want it to be built on trust, understanding and love" Mikan said the last words silently

"I think I've falling in love with you, Mikan. I don't know when it started but please give me a chance to court you the way you deserve to be courted" there was sincerity in his eyes

"It's nice to hear but it will be painful if I hope on it because it's impossible to happen. Don't push yourself to believe that it was more than lust you're feeling for me, so that you won't suffer. Thanks for the ride. Bye"

Mikan got out of the car and then went inside the house. Her tears fell after she closed the gate.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, that's Chapter 8! Hhehehehe! Please review! Review! Review! And review! That's all! I can't say anything! Well, Thank you for supporting me!DANCE LIKE CRAZY Bye! Here a little preview!**

Preview:

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Mikan. It's not what I hope you'll feel with me around"

"Are you really Natsume Hyuuga? Maybe you're an impostor"

"Hello, Ms. Pretty Lady. My name is Youichi"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Contradict on what she was thinking, Hotaru was home that's why she saw her crying. Hotaru let her cry until the sadness in her heart fade.

"Mikan, do you want to talk about it?" she confessed everything that happened between her and Natsume. She narrated from the top up until the their conversation earlier.

"I don't know what to say, I'm ashamed. I didn't clear to Ruka that your participation in that party is only singing. You were about to be placed in danger" Hotaru's eyes become watery because of pity on her. "Oh God! Are they blind? Numb? Especially that Natsume! They should have noticed that you're an NBSB" Hotaru said

"And what is that NBSB you saying huh?" she was thankful to her friend because she was making her laughed.

"Well, it's No Boyfriend Since Birth" Hotaru smiled. "Maybe he didn't noticed it because you got carried away. Tell me the truth. you got carried away! Admit it!" Hotaru said

"You're crazy! Of course not!" she said

"Just admit it! Maybe you feel regret because you intimate moments with Natsume didn't push through! Why don't you give him a chance?" Hotaru teased while tickling her

"You're annoying? Who's side are you taking?" she said, pretending to be angry but the truth is, she was hurt because that's the only thing Natsume wants on her.

* * *

Mikan was currently inside Ruka's office. She was asking Ruka to signed some papers when the door crack open.

"Ruka, Man-" Natsume's greeting stopped when he saw Mikan.

"Oh, you're just in time" Ruka said. "I'm just going to finish this papers that Ms. Sakura was asking me to sign. I believe you two already know each other but-"

"Ruka, we don't need formal introductions anymore" he was looking at Mikan not on Ruka "Do we, Mikan?"

Mikan just kept quiet. She walked out immediately when Ruka handed her the papers. When Mikan was finally gone...

"Why is she here?" Natsume asked, obviously irritated

"You saw it, right? She was asking me to sign some papers" When he kept queit "You're just paranoid, Natsume. Or maybe you were jealous! You're really struck on her badly! I thought so!"

"Is there something I should be jealous about? Am I missing out something?" He doesn't understand why is he also jealous to Ruka

"No to your questions. Why are you like that? Am I right?" Ruka said smiling

"It's nothing, Man. It's just my freaking raging hormones" he said softly

"I thinks it's more than that...it's more lethal" Ruka said laughing because it was obvious that he was jealous.

He buried his face in both hands. "I don't know. I'm also confused on what's happening to me"

"It would help if you will start accepting the fact that you now love her. And please, Man, court her properly"

"I intend to, but she won't let me"

Ruka laughed again. "You're losing your touch, Man. Or maybe she was in love with somebody else that's why she wouldn't have you"

"Thank you, Mar, for the support" Natsume said sarcastically

It seems like he can't endure it, if Mikan is in love with somebody.

"How about her past, do you accept it?"

"She doesn't have any. We're wrong on judging her" There was confusion on Ruka's face, but he didn't tell him the other details. "I don't want to think about it, Man. But I'm sure on one thing, I can accept everything she went through"

"Wow, Man. You really love her" Ruka smiled and then put his arm on Natsume's shoulder. "Come on, I'm going to accompany you to the person who can help you"

* * *

"Hotaru, I'm going out. It's time for my grocery" Mikan said to Hotaru

"Mikan, just go out later. It's so hot outside. Wait for me, I'm just going to take a bath because I'm going somewhere. Let's go out together" Before Mikan can protest, Hotaru was already inside the bathroom.

She was just sitting on the chair for only a few minutes when the doorbell rang.

She was not expecting any visitors but still she went out to open the gate.

"Hi Mikan!" the unexpected visitor greeted. She was surprised to see him again after they saw each other in Ruka's office. She just remained standing and looking at him.

"Can I come in?" That's when she realized that she still didn't open the gate.

"Come in. Why are you here? Does Auntie want to say something?" she knows that it was a lame question to ask because if his mom will tell somthing to her, the matron will give her a call.

"I'm the one who has intentions in you Mikan. I'm here to court you" when Natsume noticed that she become silent ...

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Mikan. It's not what I hope you'll feel with me around" Natsume continued

"I'm just surprised. After all the things taht happened between us, i can't believe I'm hearing this. Am I really having decent conversations with you?"

"I'm really sorry, Mikan, for the hurtful words that I've said to you. When time comes, I'm going to explain to you. But now, I want you yo feel me feeling for you. But now, I want you to feel my feelings for you. It's deeper than attraction...I've fallen in love with you" Natsume was staring at her and she felt different when hr heard that.

She didn't able to answer because Hotaru came down. It's also better because she can't think of any answer.

"Oh, you're here Natsume" Mikan noticed that they seem closed. She can't remember the time they met.

"Finally, Hotaru and you're finished. Take care of Natsume. Im' going now. Bye, Natsume" she turned around

"Let me accompany you" Nastume said "I don't have anything to do. I can be your slave for the day and for the rest of my days if you esnt"

"How wonderful to hear! So sweet" Hotaru shrieked (**A/N: Really? Hotaru shrieked?)**

"You shouldn't believe everything, Hotaru" Mikan said softly, hoping that Natsume didn't hear but unfortunately Natsume heard it.

"You cannot fake the real feelings" Natsume said.

_'Sometimes, the feelings that didn't come out from the mouth is the real one'_ Mikan said to herself

Hotaru can feel the tension between the two so she butt in.

"Give her a chance, Mikan. Don't you want that, you have a carrier on your groceries"

So that the topic will stop, she agreed

"This is our first official date!" Natsume said happily.

"We're just going to the market remember?" Mikan said that but she can't deny that she was giddy.

"It's the simple thing we'll do together that will make you love me" Natsume said. Why does he have answers in everything she said

Her grocery just last about 30 minutes. She was getting awkward. He was so precatiounal. She was not used on having a company when she was shopping.

"Now, I know what brand of shampoo, conditioner, soap and food you like. You're entertaining. I'm getting in love to you more" the last words was said softly but she was able to hear it and she felt herself blushing.

"Are you really Natsume Hyuuga? Maybe you're an impostor" she said laughing

"This is the other side of me. Please allow yourself, Mikan, to know me more. Who knows, I'm the one you've been lookng for. It's not impossible, right?"

Because Mikan's attention was on Natsume's words, she didn't noticed that Natsume already paid her groceries. She just saw him carrying the groceries to the car.

Natsume refused to pay me back the money he used so instead he asked me to accompany him to a toy store because he's going to buy a gift for his nephew. They were inside the toy store when a boy approach Mikan. He was around the age of five.

"Hello, Ms. Pretty Lady. My name is Youichi" the boy said

Even if she was surprise with the sudden approach, she smiled at the boy.

"Hi there, you have a nice name, I'm Mikan" Natsume was just looking at them.

"My dad always says that I should first ask the lady if I want to kiss her, so can I, Ms. Mikan? Please, I find you so pretty and kind" the boy requested

And because he was polite and super cute, she agreed

"Sure, Youichi. You can give me a kiss" she leaned down so that the boy will reach her cheek. Youichi happily leaned up and kiss her.

"Thank you, Miss Mikan. I hope I'll meet someone like you when I grow up" the boy bid goodbye when he saw his mommy walking out the store.

She looked at the disappearing boy. "I wish he was my first kiss and not..."

"He's one lucky guy...the man who gave you your first kiss" Natsume said

"He is. I hope he knew" she whispered but Natsume heard it

"He knew, believe me"

"I can still be doubtful, can't I?" Mikan answered and walked towards the counter

When they reach her house and after escorting her in the house door...

"Mikan, thank you for letting me accompany you to the supermarket" she didn't answer. She was the one who supposed to thank him because she has someone to carry her groceries and he even paid for it. "I'll go here again tomorrow and I'm going to court you whether you like it or not"

Before she can answer, he already turned his back and ride on his car.

She smiled on his persistant...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doesn't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiffened when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The days quickly passed. Before Mikan can noticed, Natsume was already courting her for 3 months. Natsume was always visiting her at Hotaru's house and he will call her 3 times a day even if he doesn't have anything to say. Even Mikan was trying to stop herself, she was happy because of Natsume;s sweetness. And she felt that little by little, her doubts on his feelings is starting to fade away. She really wants to believe hum but she wants to be sure if what he's showing her was true.

Natsume asked her for dinner that night.

They were eating in silence but she will always caught Natsume's stares at her. After eating, he invited her to watch a concert by a famous balladeer.

The voice is so beautiful., aside from his songs was beautiful. The voice was so serene that's why Mikan really enjoyed it. The concert was about to end when the balladeer announced something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a requested song from Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. He's dedicating the song "Prisoner of Love" to a very special woman...so special that he wants her in his life forever" The claps was heard all around the hall when the singer sang the song.

"Mikan, can I hold your hand?" Natsume learn it from the boy who approach Mikan when they were at the mall. It was so good to be a gentleman.

"Okay" she said. With that, Natsume imprisoned Mikan's small hands into his.

"I love you so much, Mikan" he whispered while staring at her. She didn't answer the it by the same words to him even thought she want to. It seems like there's something on her throat that prevents her to talk. The only thing she can do was to smiled at him. She wished that, it was enough for him to know that the feeling was mutual.

'I want this badly to be true' she said to herself.

In every song that was sang, Mikan felt that it was all dedicated to the two of them. Up until the concert ends, they were still holding each other's hand. They frequently stare at each other and smiled

"Natsume, I'll just go to the comfort room" Mikan said after a while.

Natsume escoted her to the corridor...

"Okay, I'll wait for you here"

* * *

Natsume was smiling happily while reminiscing the happenings that night. Even if Mikan still didn't say yes to him, he can feel that he was able to come inside her heart.

"I'm happy to see you here, Natsume. It's been a while" Luna said, breaking his deep thoughts. He was not expecting to see her here. When he didn't answer, she continued...

"I'm waiting for a sign that we could start over again and I guess I've received it tonight. I love that song" His brow perked up. Did she thoguht that he requested the song for her?

"Luna, I meant every word I said the last time we talked" Natsume started

As if on cue, Mikan already walked out at the bathroom when she heard Natsume had said. She backed away. She can't esplained what she was feeling. Sheknows, not in personal, the girl Natsume was talking to. Natsume's mother told her what happened between the two. She fought between showing herself or not. She choose the latter. Because she was only a few meters to the position of the two, she can hear what they were talkinh about.

"It's over between us, Luna. I'm sorry if I used hurtful words to stress a fact. You hurt me and I hurt you. I forgive and forget the painful things that happened to us. Maybe what happened was that night was indeed a blessing in disguise. We've set each other free"

"But I don't want to completely lose you, Natsume?" begging was evident on her voice

"There is someone else that owns my heart and whole life now. I want you to meet her so we can really start on a clean slate. I don't want to hide something to her" Natsume said calmly

A few moment passwed, before Luna can utter anything.

"There's no need, Natsume. I know this time, it's really goodbye. She's one lucky girl. I'm just regretting that I didn't treasure your love for me earlier" Luna said.

"You'll soon get over me. He's waiting for you. I hope you'll find the love you've looking for to him" Natsume said referring to the guy that is waiting for Luna. That's not the guy he saw the night they broke up.

"Bye Natsume. Thanks for everything" Luna said before hugging Natsume and then walked away

Meanwhile...

Mikan didn't know how will she face Natsume after the talk between him and his ex-girlfriend. Natsume really loved her! Seems like a dream but it's real. She was smiling while walking towards him.

Natsume's back was facing her that's why she top his shoulder

"I'm so sorry if I'm quite long inside. There are so many-"

She didn't able to finish her sentence because Natsume hugged her-long...tight

"Did you enjoy being with me?" he asked when he broke the hug.

"Of course, Thanks" she didn't deny anymore. The truth is, she is extremely happy.

That night, she promised that she's going to tell him that she love him.

* * *

But Natsume didn't show up the next days. She is not sure on where he is, what is he doing nowadays. Is he giving up on her?

She feels like nagging herself for ever doubting his love.

That day, it was almost one week since they last saw each other, she went to the church. She was really sad because of the outcome of her lovelife and she prayed to God her own problems. She prayed that she will found the person that is destined to her.

When she got out of the church when she heard a voice calling her...

"Hi, Mikan!"

She was surprised to see Natsume. She doesn't know how will she react. Is she going to interrogate him if he will continue courting her?

And damn, she missed him so much.

Before she can think of words to say, Natsume was already near her and he grabbed her hand.

"I miss seeing you up close, Mikan. I've been wanting this. I'm sorry if I didn't show up for few days. I was just busy preparing something" There was emotion sparkling on his eyes. "I really miss you, Mikan. I hope I can make you see and believe that I'm inlove with you. I love you so much, Mikan" Natsume said before he hugged her. She didn't refused anymore. They were hugging for so long and she can feel Natsume's heartbeat because of the tightness of his hug. And maybe, he can also feel her own heartbeat. She felt in heaven when she was prisoned on his arms.

"Natsume I-" before she can finished her own confession, Natsume cut her off.

"Mikan, will yo be my wife?"

She was overwhelmed and she felt like dreaming. It seems like she lose her tongue and after a few moments later, Natsume spoke.

"You don't have to answer me now. I'll wait" he said but sadness was evident on his eyes. Maybe he thought that she still didn't believe on him. She wants to speak to contradict his hunches but she can't do it again. "Come on, I'll drive you home"

While on their way, Natsume was silent up until they reach her house. Before she can got out, Natsume hugged her.

"Please believe me when I say that you are the reason why I wake up each day filled with happiness and hope that someday you would find it in your heart to believe that I'm in love with you...that I will make your days and nights happy for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Mikan Sakura" he whispered on her ear.

Her eyes become watery. She didn't stop herself anymore.

"Natsume..." she gently pushed Natsume a little. Fear and sadness were reflected in his eyes, seems like he's expecting her to reject him. "Natsume, how can you not feel that I love you too...loved you long before you did?"

"Oh my God!" Natsume shouted and grabbed her again and then hugged her tight. "I love you more! I love you more! I love you!"

She laughed because of happiness. A little while, he pushed her a little and looked at her eyes.

"Will you be my wife, Mikan?" Natsume asked

"I will, with all my heart and soul...with all of me" Mikan answered happily

"Thank you Sug-" before he can finished, he was able to stop himself.

"It's fine, Love. Sugar is fine" She said. She can't asked for anything more. God already gave her the person she will spend her life with.

"I have never called anybody 'Sugar' because you're the only one that made me feel the painful yet happy real love" Mikan can see the sincerity in Natsume's eyes- the guy she loved the most.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 10 is done! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is the last. Honestly, it's just an epilogue! Please review! And by the way, I have an idea on my mind again! I'm thinking in making a story with Natsume a gay and Mikan as a lesbian! That will be a humor story! What do you think?  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I own it so that Natsume-kun will be mine!

**Rated T**

**Summary:**

Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doens't have an occupation, she thought that it will be a big help to her. At least, she will be just singing only to a party of a mysterious man.

She almost stiff when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck.

But she was totally freak out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night.

He really thought that she is a prostitute!

**Warning: Hotaru is an OOC here! She's not in her real self!**

* * *

Epilogue:

They wedding was held in 2 weeks after they admitted each others feeling. Mikan was shocked when she find out that the only thing they need to do was the finishing touches. She find out that in one week that Natsume didn't show up, he was arranging the detail of the wedding. In the help of Hotaru, Ruka, Auntie Marika, Uncle Taki and even her Auntie Misaki, Natsume able to arranged their wedding in two weeks even before she still didn't accept his love. That's why he was so sad when she didn't accept his proposal immediately.

Their wedding become so happy because all of their love ones are there and they able to witness the promise of eternal love that was accepted by God.

"Mikan Hyuuga" Natsume said her new name. They were hugging each other while dancing in the center of the hall where their reception was held.

There was a different happiness when she heard her name together with his surname. She was his now, just as Natsume was hers...

"You won't be able to recover the name and love you've given me. How is this, you're going to be with me forever. Are you not going to regret it?" Mikan teased her husband

"I'm just going to regret anything when I didn't correct all the things that happen between us. Fortunately, I knew it earlier that my life won't be complete without you" Natsume said looking at her eyes.

"We'll still argue on somethings but I promise that we'll work things up. Do you know that you first caught my attention when you tried to fight yourself on me? I thought I won't have boring days with you"

"I thought so, you like me since then" she teased happily

"That's right, Sugar, Even if I have different ideas about you then" Suddenly, he remembered something "Love, how come we never really ended making love at the party, Hmmm?"

Mikan laughed

"Please, Sugar, I can't think of how you managed to escape me then" he insist

"It's just simple. You fell asleep in the nick of time" Mikan said and she narrated what happened

Natsume laughed

"I can't believe I fell asleep in the nick of..." He kissed her forehead "Your one clever woman, served me right"

She smiled sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips. His hugged tightened

"But tonight, I'll make sure you won't be able to escape, my **sweet temptress**" Natsume said that made Mikan laughed

**"When we able to resist the temptation to judge others, I can see them as teachers of forgiveness in our life, reminding us that we can only have peace of mind when we forgive rather than judge."  
**

**-Gerald Jampolsky**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay that's the end! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the people who read this story!  
**


End file.
